Not Alone
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: The Titans had broken up. They are brought back together.
1. The Lone Titan

Here are the ages for the people in my story/

Raven:16

Cyborg:19

Robin:15

StarFire:15

BeastBoy:16

Okay sinse I don't know what to call this story I will call it

NOT ALONE

Ch1

It had been a year since the Teen Titans had started breaking up. It had been a year since Raven decided to remain in the Titans Tower. A year since she became the Lone Titan.

The Lone Titan, thatas what the people called her now. It was kind of amusing really, the city still needed a hero so she had to stay. She felt that it was her duty as a formor Teen Titan.

-------------------------

**Wonder how the ohers are doing**, Cyborg thought as he programed a computer, **I wonder how Raven's doing. I wonder if she has found anyone to call her own yet**.

Cyborg looked at his next costumer and smiled.

**I know I've got a new life**, he thought , **A better life**.

-----------------------

BB was a fast food manager. After all it was the best job that he could think of even if he was a vegetarioan.

He was so busy nowadays that he rarely thought of the others but when he was alone he thought about the day that started the whole break up.

__

flashback

It had been a normal day, BB and Cyborg were fighting about what they were giong to eat. RAven was medatating, and Robin and StarFire were talking quietly.

Well Robin and Star talking to themselves were kinda odd but no one thought anything of it. Or atleast untill they spoke up.

"WE are leaving," Robin said.

"Why!?" Cyborg yelled.

"WE are doing the marring," StarFire said.

"She means that we are getting marrie," Robin said getting ready to leave, "Best of wishes."

Robin and StarFire then left.

END FLASHBACK

--------------------------

Robin and StarFire were depressed.

They were unable to get married. No one wanted to marry them so the lived together in a cramped apartment.

Everyday they thought about the others.

They wondered if they could bo back, wondered if they would take them back.

What they didn't know is that the Titans had split up.

****

end of chapter.


	2. Can I have your autograph?

Ch2

Raven had once again been called to the city to save it.

With a sigh she teleported to he park and saw Dr. Light.

"Haven't you been beaten before?"

Dr. Lught just smirked and attacked her.

She beat him with suprising ease.

After that Raven ran into a crazy guy fan.

"You're so cool," he said, "Will you sign my paper?" I mean can I have your autograph?"

Raven nodded and signed the pad he held out.

"Thanks," the guy said walking off.

_Wonder if he knows that they call me the Lone Titan_, she thoguht grimly, _I don't know why I don't make them stop._

She then went back to the tower to think.

------------------------------

Cyborg was fixing a computer when a kid came in.

It was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Sir," she said, "Mr. Cyborg?"

Looking up from the computer Cyborg said, "Yes?"

"Can I have your autograph?" the girls asked holding out a notepad.

"Sure," Cyborg said, 'Who do you want it make out too?"

"Sam," she said,"

Cyborg signed the notepad and the girl ran off.

Cyborg smiled and went back to his work.

---------------------------

Robin and StarFire were sitting in the Dalton City park when the guy that had talked to Raven walked up to the m.

"Excuse me?"he said, "Are you Robin and StarFire?"

"Yes," Robin said, "Why are you asking?"

"May I have your autograph?" he asked.

Robin and StarFire did as he asked.

"Two Veggie burgers," a voice yelled.

BB nodded and helped prepare the bugers.

A girl then asked for his autograph.

He did the the girl left.

The Titans didn't know the mistake they made by giving their autograph.

End of chapter.


	3. You're not getting Cyborg that easly

****

Here is chapter three

ch3

Raven was eating a ham sandwich when she heard a scream.

_What on earth_? she wondered looking through the tower, _I haven't been scared lately_.

She went down to the basement to make sure that the circuts weren't screwed up.

When she got down there a voice said, "Raven."

Raven turned sharply.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Your worst nightmare!" the voice hissed.

A bright light enfulfed Raven and she dissapeared.

When Raven woke up she was in a dark room.

"Where am I?" she asked outloud, "How did I get here."

A figure stepped out of the shadows and said, "I bright you here. I used some technology and for a bonus answer, I brought you here to kill you."

A pounding pain shot threw her head and she screamed.

------------------------

Robin and Star were eating in the park when the bright light engulfed them and took them away.

They were taken to a bright room.

So bright that they couldn't open their eyes.

"Robin?" Star said.

'Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

----------------------

BB was eating a veggie buger when he was attacked by the bright light.

He was taken to a room where he couldn't morph.

"Crap," he muttered as the room started crumblin, "this sucks."

---------------------

Cyborg was attacked. It came so fast that he almost didn't see it.

He hit the creature with the sonic cannon.

"You don't get Cyborg that easly," Cyborg chuckled.

"Shame," a voice said, "I already have your friends."


	4. What friends

****

Here is chapter four

ch4

"Where are you?" Cyborg asked, "And what friends."

Slade stepped out of the shadows.

"Its me," he said, "And aren't your friends Robin, StarFire, Beast Boy and Raven?"

Cyborg gasped when he said Raven's name.

"How are you containg them?" Cyborg then asked.

"Do you want to know?" Slade said.

"Let them go!" Cyborg then changed the subject.

"Tell you what," Slade said, "If you find them they can go free."

Slade make a portal and said, "Step through and see if you can find them. If you don't withen two hours they will die."

Cyborg stepped through the portal with a heavy sigh.

-----------------------

Raven was on the ground sobbin.

The pain wouldn't stop! It came so hard and fast that her powrs were out of control. She tried to regain control but she was unable too.

_It hurts_! she thought, _It hurts so much_.

She made the roof crumble and the peices fly everywhere.

---------------------

BB dodged all the peices of the crumbling room as best as he could.

It all came so fast.

Then a peice hit him and his world went black


	5. IF you don't find them withen two hours ...

ch5

Cyborg was in a hallway filled with rooms.

**Where am I**? he wondered, **Do I have to look in all the rooms**?

Cyborg heard what sounded alot like BB's cries of pain.

He fixed his scanner and concluded that BB was in the room next to him.

Cyborg charged in the door and stopped when he saw BB on the ground.

"BB?" he said softly.

Cyborg snapped to his senses and picked BB up and started to take him out of the room.

But as he did that a big chunk of the roof came hurling at Cyborg's head!

--------------------

Robin was hit by a laser shot and StarFire screamed.

But she couldn't do anyting to help becasue she was hit at the exact second after.

Slade was sure that he had defeted Robin.

--------------------

Raven had stopped screaming but she realized that the room was lethal to her.

_I've got to get out or die_.

Raven managed to get to her feet.

She tried to look around but the room was still dark.

_I've got to get out_!


	6. I'm sorry I left the Titans

****

ch6

Cyborg shot the peice of room with missles.

"I've got to get you out of here," he whispered to BB, "Please wake up."

He got out of the room and BB woke up.

"Where am I?" he asked as Cyborg put him down.

"In Slade's new trick," Cyborg said, "We have to find the others or they will die."

He didn't tell BB that they only had one and a half hours left becasue that would worry him.

"Where do we look?" BB asked.

Cyborg motioned for him to follow and walked off.

---------------------

Robin and StarFire were laying on the floor bleeding. StarFire was out cold but Robin was thinking about his pitaful life.

**I can't believe taht this is how it will end**, he thougth growing cold, **I'm sorry I left the Titans**.

---------------------

Raven had walked a few steps when she collasped again.

The pain was getting too much for her to handle.

With a last attempt at escape she made the wall explode and hoped that someone was passing by.


	7. Please put me down

****

Ch7

Cyborg and BB jumped when the wall next to them exploded.

"What the?" BB asked walking inside.

"Beast Boy wait!" Cyborg said, but his warning came too late. BB went into the room.

But just to be safe BB morphed inot a T-Rex.

Cyborg followed, pulled out a light off of his shoulder, and saw Raven crumpled on the ground.

"Raven," he said running to her, "Wake up."

"We should get her out of here," BB said, "That could be whats wrong."

Cyborg nodded and BB morphed into a very strange alien animal.

But Cyborg said, "I'll do it."

He said it so forcefully that BB backed off.

Cyborg picked Raven up bridal style left the room.

After a while Raven woke up.

"Please put me down," she said.

Cyborg did.

"How did you both get here?" she then asked.

"Bright light," BB said, "Cyborg says that it is because of Slade.

"What?" Raven asked.

"We need to find Robin and StarFire," Cyborg said, "Comeon."

They continued walking until robots attacked them.

Cyborg and BB were quickly cornored.

Raven then yelled, "Azarah, Metroin, Zynthos!"

Black energy destroyed the robots.

"Raven," Cyborg said, "Good job."

He looked at Raven and smiled. **I forgot how she looks after a fight**, he thought.

"We only have an half-hour left," Cyborg said after a while, "If we don't find them soon you all will die."

Raven didn't say anything but BB freaked out.

"What?" he cried out, "We will all die?"

Cyborg didn't answer and BB let it drop.

Raven then gasped.

"This way!" she cried out running.

BB and Cyborg followed her.

She then stopped at a door and used her powers to push the door open.

The light in the room almost blinded them but Raven threw up her sheild to stop it.

They then saw Robin and StarFire on the ground, looking dead.


	8. And then there was one

ch8

Then Raven rushed to them and started to heal them.

BB and Cyborg then saw robots getting ready to shoot her.

Cyborg freaked out.

"Raven," he said.

She nodded and destroyed the robots.

They pulled Robin and Star out of the room.

---------------

They stayed in one place for a lone while. So long that Raven had time to medatate.

So, Raven thought about the process in which they had broken up.

It had started with Robin and StarFire and ended with Cyborg.

Cyborg was the hardest for her to cope with. Maybe she should've told him how she felt about him. But it was too late for that now. Too late for her to speak up and tell him.

She sat in the air for a long while untill she heard a voice say, "Raven are you all right?"

Raven opened her eyes and saw Cyborg looking at her.

"Robin andStarFire are awake," he said.

He watched Raven get ot her feen and grinned.

Raven noticed and said, "Whats so funny?"

"Nothing," Cyborg said, "Robin do you have any ideas on how to find Slade?"

"No," Robin said, "I don't even know where I am."

While they talked Raven fell back into her thoughts.

Flashback

The others had left and all that were left were Raven and Cyborg.

They faught together, talked together, and Raven realized taht she was falling in love with him.

Now, she decided to tell him.

She saw him in the living room.

"Cyborg," she said.

Before she could say anything else he cut her off.

"I need to tell you something," he said.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I'm leaveing," he said, "I'm sorry."

Cyborg then left the tower.

A few minutes later Raven muttered, "And then there was one."

She was now alone

End Flashback

end of chapter


	9. Raven, you look dead

ch9

"Raven," Cyborg said, 'you look like you are dead."

"I'm fine," Raven said.

"Well," Robin said, "Do yo uhave any ideas on how to stop Slade?"

"No I don't sorry."

"Its all right," Robin said.

"So," BB said to Robin, "Did you and StarFire ever get married?"

"No," Robin said blushing.

"Raven," Cyborg said,, "What did you end up doing?"

"I stayed in the tower," Raven said, "I didn't feel like leaving the city. What do you do?"

"Computer technation," he said, "BB are you a fast food manager or something?"

BB nodded.

"Are we doint with the catching up?" Star asked, "Don't we need to do the escaping?"

"Yeah," Cyborg said, typing something in in his scanner, "My scanner says that we're still in the city."

"What?" Robin asked, "How?"

"Don't know," Cyborg said, "I think we are underground."

"Like when the Mad Mod tried to send us to school?" BB asked remembering the day when they were captured three years ago.

"yes," Cyborg said, "Kinda like that."

They all wached Cyborg with interest as he started pacing around and around.

"We are in the sewer," he said, "And the opening to get out is right there."

He pointed up.

"So we need to get threw?"

"Yes," Cyborg said, "I'm not sure how though."

"I'll push you threw," Raven said.

Raven's powers grabbed all of them and they floated upwards.

Cyborg shot an bigger openening and they were about ground.

They were back in the city.

**End Chapter**


	10. Why did she bolt?

ch10

"That was fun," Raven said sarcastifcly.

They all looked at Raven confused.

"You're kidding right?" BB asked.

Raven started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Cyborg asked her.

"To get some sleep," she said, "Is that a problem?"

"Yeah," BB said, "Beacause you were leaving alone."

"Why is that a problem?" Raven asked, "I can take care of myself."

"Raven," Robin started, "We were talking when you appeared to be looking dead, and we want..." he trailed off.

"What he means," BB said trailing off as well.

"WE would like to rejoin the team," Cyborg said.

"If that is okay," Robin said.

Raven looked at eh faces of the formor Teen Titans and bolted.

----------------------------

_Why do they want to come back_? Raven wondered, _Do they mean to stay this time or do they want to leave again_?

Raven was in the tower trying not to blow anyting up. It was a hard time for her because of all the emotions she was feeling. Fear, happiness, and love, love for Cyborg. She loved him and didn't want to see him again.

It was hard enough for her to wake up in his arms, hard enought to talk to him again and she now didn't ever want to see him again.

She had forgoten about him and Slade, that dammend Slade, brought them all back together.

Raven finally gave up and cried.

--------------------------

"Why did she bolt?" BB asked.

"I don't know," Cyborg said.

"All we can do is wait for her to find us again," Robin said.

"If she ever wants to see us again," BB commented.

StarFire just lookd at all of them and said, "Lets wait for a villian to be evil and then see if she comes."


	11. Why does she have all these scars?

****

ch11

Raven sat down on the floor of the tower with a pocked knife in her hand. She had done this before, cut herself that is. She did it everyday after the others had left.

She had did it to take her mind off the pain, to take her mind off her stress.

And it had worked, but at a deadly cost. She almost killed herself oneday. She was lucky that she was able to put herself into a hearling trance. If she didn't she would be dead.

Raven thought, _I'm glad Cyborg didn't see my scars_.

Raven then ran the knife down her arm, ran it down her arm to feel the pain. NOt to feel the emotional pain that she usaly felt, just the physical pain. She felt all her emotional pain fade away.

Then the alarm ragn and she had to go stop a villian from robbin the bank.

-----------------------

Cyborg was wating outside of the bank, Robin, the supermart, StarFire the local cafe, and BB was in the skies.

They had made communicators and were plaining to call the others when someone saw her.

Cyborg was about to fall asleep when he saw a guy in a ski mask going in to rob the bank.

**Better stop it**, he thought getting into action.

He then saw Raven and stopped to watch her.

He saw her fight the guy and win.

Then as Cyborg was walking up to her she passed out.

Cyborg caught her and her cloak moved off of her arms.

He then saw all her scars. The scars had ran down her arms, the had crossed at someplaces.

**What has she been doing**? he wondered as he called the others, **How did she get all these scars**?

END OF CHAPTER


	12. Do you cut yourself?

****

ch12

_Ouch, where am I? I was just at the bank and I fell. WAs I dreaming?_ Raven wondered as she started to wake up.

Raven now woke up fully and saw that she was in the infermory of the tower.

_How did I get here?_

She saw the machines were on and sighed.

"You're awake," a voice said.

Raven saw Cyborg and Robin sittting in the cornor.

"Are you alright/" Robin asked.

"yeah," Raven said, "How did you guys get in here?" As she said this she started to get off the bed.

Cyborg strode across the room and made her sty on the bed.

"I hacked inot your new defence system," Cyborg said, "Why did you change it?"

"Someone broke in," Raven said.

Then more people came inot the room.

"Friend Raven you are uninjured?" StarFire asked hugging the gothic teen.

"Star," Robin said, "I think you should let her breath."

StarFire let go of Raven with a smile.

"Dude you scared us," BB said giving her a smile, "Why did you faint."

"I don't know," Raven said.

"Do you have anyting to eat?" BB then asked.

"Gee," she said sarcasticly, "Where is food usaly kept?"

BB blushed and then ran to the kitchen.

"Someone should watch him," Robin said, "I'll do it."

StarFire followed him out leaving Raven and Cyborg alone.

They sat in silence for a long while untill Cyborg broke the silence.

"Why do you have those scars on your arms?" he aske.d

Raven didn't answer and grabbed her arm and gently touched the scars with one metal finger.

"Raven," he said, "do you cut yourself?"

****

End of chapter.

I'm sorry, I have this written on paper and I haven't finished ch13 yet. should be done in a week.


	13. All expect BB's tofu

MCLBLUE

Crazy. Raven cutting herself. Anyways this is a wonderful story, I think it's cool how you made a Rae/Cy and how Raven still stayed to save the city. I can't wait for your update.

__

Hehe, I'm a crazy person. I also am kinda depressed and often put that out threw my stories.

I also like Cy-Rae stories. Also like BB-Rae. Wont read to many Robin-Raven cause never really liked them.

Well do you have anystories that you would like me to read.

Here is your update

****

Ch13

"Why do you care," Raven asked trying to pull her arm out of Cyborg's grasp.

Cyborg tightend his grip and aid, "Just answer the question.

"yes," Raven said, "I do."

Cyborg then gripped Raven's arm to the point where she yelped in pain.

He then realized that he was hurting her soe he eased up.

"Why?" he asked her.

Then Robin walked in.

"Are you b oth coming?" he asked.

"Hang on," Cyborg said, "We need to talk about some stuff."

Robin nodded and left them alone again.

"Why?" Cyborg asked again.

"So I wouldn't lose control, "Raven said trying to keep a grip on her powers, "I didn't want to lost control."

"I don't see how that would help though," Cyborg said.

"It does," Raven said, "Thats all I can tell you."

"So did you make up your mind?" Cyborg then asked.

"About what?"

"Letting us rejoin the team.

Raven just looked at Cyborg and he gave her a goofy grin.

"Yes," Raven said, "it will be different than I'm used too but I can handle it." she paused. "All expect BB's tofu."

Cyborg laughed and then said, "Lets go see what has been cooked up."

Raven nodded and they went to the kitchen.

****

sorry for the short chapter.


	14. These look like they were made with a po...

****

Authors note: Thanks to RavenBB for giving me all those stupid reviews that got me to update the chapters./

ch14

When they got in the kitchen, Beast Boy asked, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Just somethings," Cyborg said, "Raven said we can rejoin the team."

"Really?" Robin asked happly," We can?"

Raven nodded dully.

Beast Boy then grabbed Raven's arm and started to shake her hand. As he did this, he saw her scars.

"Did you get into a freak fight with a blender or something?" he asked her in confusion.

Raven shook her head no and Robin looked at her arm.

"These look like they were made with a pocket knife(how does he know that?lol)," he said quietly, "ARe you cutting yourself?"

Raven paled, she didn't want to go threw this again.

"Yes," She answered softly.

"Robin?" StarFire asked innoncently, "What is this cutting that you speak of?"

"It's where someone cuts themself to relieve pain," Robin informed StarFire, "And before you asked, no, you shouldn't do it."

StarFire nodded and they all stared at Raven.

"Please stop staring at me," Raven said in her monotone.

"You don't have any tofu," Beast Boy complained trying to change the subject so Raven wouldn't have to go threw anything she didn't want too.

"I'm not a vegatarian," Raven said dully.

"I need to go to the store," Beast Boy whined, "Anyone want to come with me?"

"I'll telport us there," Raven said quickly.

"No," Robin said firmly, "Food can wait. We want to make sure that you stop cutting."

"I don't want to talk,' Raven said.

Raven started to walk off but Cyborg grabbed her arm.

"We want to talk to you," Cyborg said to her, "You can't get out of this."

"Wanna bet?" Raven snarled feeling the anger in her mind.

"Yeah," Cyborg said in slight frustration, "If you teleport out, we will follow you."

Raven sighed and said, "What do you want to know?:


	15. I love you

I felt bad about that short chapter so I am putting fifteen up right now.

But then you have to review.

Ch15

Raven and the others were sittting on the couch.

"When did you start?" Robin asked her.

"Shortly after the team started breaking up," Raven whispered seeing her powers engulf the kitchen door.

"Really?" Both Beast Boy and Cyborg asked in confusion, "How come?"

"I didn't want to lose control," Raven said looking at her hands in her lap, "It is the only way."

They all gave her a sad look.

"Its not," Robin said, "Why would you think that.?"

Raven didn't answer.

"Dude," Beast Boy said angryly, "are you going to answer him?"

Raven shook her head and Beast Boy asked, "Can we hurry? I'm hungry."

Cyborg pushed Beast Boy and made him shut up.

"Why do you think that?" Cyborg asked Raven gently.

"Cause I'm the only one I've got," Raven whispered trying not to cry.

Raven then teleported herslef to the roof of the tower.

_I've got to get a hold on myself,_ she thought not hearing Cyborg come up behind.

He watched her toy with her pocket knife and press the blade on her arm.

He then spoke up.

"You don't want to do that," he said with a light chuckle, "I'm watching you."

Raven then looked at him and said, "Go away, I need to be alone."

Cyborg came up close to her.

"You're not alone," he said suddnley hugging her tightly, "At least not anymore."

"What?" Raven gasped in fear.

"I love you," Cyborg said quietly.

"Why?" she asked in confusion, "How can you?"

Instead of answering, Cyborg kissed her.

Raven's body went simi-limp. They were that way for a long while untill Cyborg realized that Raven was crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

She nodded and her gently took the knife from her hand and crushed it in his own.

"You don't need it anyway," he told her, "You've got me now."

He gave Raven's arm a gentle squeeze and said, "Promise me that you will stop cutting."

"I promise," Raven whispered softly, "I'll stop."

Then a voice yelled, "Raven! The T.V. is not working!"

* * *

**Heh, the T.v. is not working. lol. Guess who said it. lol.**

**Well, review today and I will update quickly.**


End file.
